oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Set the Sails
Out at Sea Karl Darts Flag Ship “The Leviathan” was flanked by two more of his shipping ships. He had gotten cargo from a devil fruit seller who needed his goods brought to an island in Paradise to be sold to some pirate. That was what he understood from the man. The payout was pretty good so of course, he took the job. Plus he had little to worry about in Paradise. Karl Darts had his men putting trading vessel flags to cover their approach. Carrying his normal flags would scare most pirates but not the marines. So he'd rather have the chance of dealing with pirates they might have treasure for him to take. The marines were a pain in the ass for his business on most occasions. He'd eye one of his men who eyed the chest that was perched on his desk. "So that is the devil fruit huh?" The man asked? Karl darts gave him a side-eye. "Yes, it is." The man looked around. "I don't get why you don't take it? Would it not be worth more money." He rested back grinning. "This is why your not the boss. If I steal this fruit then I'll be never be accepted in the Underworld agian. We may be cutthroats but we still have laws." The man huffed. "For someone who holds themselves so highly, that should not be a fear right?" The man smiled. Karl frowned as he got to his feet. The man knew he had made a mistake but it was a bit late for that. Those on his ship gave a passing look as screams echoed from the cabin of their captain but none made an approach. "Dumb rookie rest in peace." The Helmsman of his ship a large hammerhead Shark Fishman sung. Karl Darts walked out of the room dragging the man's body back out. He'd quickly threw him out of the boat as one of his men came rushing forward. "Sir you need to see this upfront." He'd sneered as the man quickly ran back to show him what he meant. Karl Darts walked to the mast of the ship as his lookout looked down a sense of dread in his face. "Sir I think there is a marine vessel heading our way. They seem to not be stopping, I believe they may know were not trading vessels." Karl Darts grunted, "Tell the others to prepare just in case." He'd walked to the front of the ship to wait for the marines." Sailing nearby the ships of Karl Darts, a marine vessel found itself coursing through the oceans of Paradise. Its standard colors of green and blue radiated in the sunlight, and its sails billowed in the wind, as several Marines ran along the ship, making sure that everything ran properly. While the lower-ranking soldiers worked, some lazily, if it may be added, Ensign Samuel Axe stood in the front part of the ship, gazing at the blue seas with curved lips. He placed his hands on the railings of the ship and leaned forward, feeling the soft breeze brush his blonde hair. Axe didn’t look much different from a regular Marine, he wore a yellow coat over his uniform, and he had peculiar short blonde hair and large eyes. What was most interesting was the sheathed katana attached to his belt. Its four petaled sheath stood out above all, and made it known that the marine carried with him, a part of Tashigi, a powerful marine from many years ago. He grabbed the sheath with his right hand, feeling its rough texture, his smile grew bigger, but soon, the voice of another Marine awoke him. "UNIDENTIFIABLE SHIPS AT SEA" the Marine screamed at the top of his lungs. Axe’s eyes widened and he noticed the trio of ships. As the Marine vessel neared them, he felt the distance between them shortening. Then, a door opened, and from it a man, no, a beast walked forward. With every step this person took, the wood creaked under their might. "Captain Morrow!" another Marine spoke, closing in on the man, "How was your nap?" Yawning, James Morrow scratched one of his eyes as he looked at the Marine for no more than a second. It was like staring down at an annoying fly, his gaze left as quickly as it came, as he continued to walk forward, towards Axe. "Oh lookie! Ships we can’t even identify!" Morrow said, placing his enormous hand on Axe’s shoulder, which caused the boy to shiver. "What da ya think is there, eh?" The man said, his breath assailing Axe’s nose."“I hope it's…entertainment, I’m in dire need of some right now." Suddenly, he turned around, facing the entire Marine fleet. “Listen to me, we will stop those fuckers no matter what! I want whatever it is they have in there, even if their trading or whatever is illegal, just give me what they have, and I’ll be satisfied!” He screamed at the top of his lungs. "Send out a warning shot, let them know, they should stop and await us!" Morrow finished, as he took a seat on a small wooden chair, only after pushing the previous Marine that sat there out of the way. Axe’s face turned into a grim one. Why was he to be assigned to Captain Morrow, of all captains. The man had been nothing but a pain in the ass from the first day they worked together, and from there on it had only gotten worse. He was insufferable, yet Axe tried his best to not make this noticeable. The fact that he disliked how the man tainted the Marines’ values, and used their name in vain annoyed him to no end, but right now he had no time to think about tha- BOOM! The cannon resounded loudly, as it travelled in the air like a missile, missing “The Leviathan” by nothing short of inches. The water splashed loudly, and would fall over the three vessels. A warning. That the Marines were here, and they were to be obeyed. Axe gulped loudly, curling his left hand into a fist, as the right one laid on his sword’s sheath. "Here we go"